(a). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary instrument which is adapted to be attached to eyes for the examination of eyes.
(b). Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional method of taking a picture of a cornea by using a specula microscope in the examination of the cornea, a cone lens attached to the distal end of the specula microscope is directly contacted with the cornea.
Accordingly, there has been a possibility to injure the cornea due to an excessive pressing locally of the cone-lens of the specula-microscope onto a portion of an ectocornea, or a rubbing of the ectocornea.
Moreover, with the conventional method of taking a picture of a cornea, it is rather difficult to accurately keep the cone-lens at a precise photographing position, so that it is required not only a great deal of skill, but also a long time for taking a picture of the cornea.
Almost the same problems are encountered in using any examining instrument other than the specula-microscope, which has been conventionally operated while contacting the distal end of the instrument to an eye.
Therefore, a development of a device which allows the examination of an eye to be conducted without directly contacting an examining instrument with the eye of a patient has been highly solicited.